Joonas08Joonas's Place Number: 120
Joonas08Joonas's Place Number: 120 has four versions: the original one, the oil rig version, the freebuild version and the night version. They are the 6th, 8th, 9th and 10th PBS games respectively. Original Version Locations * Beach and Beach Pathway * Thomasfan22's Home Bakery * Building Supplies * Joonas08Joonas's Home * Junkyard * Alienware149's House * Mekadon's House (incomplete) * The "Store" * Computer Store * Denver's House * Tunnel * thomasfan6's house * Cinema (abandoned) * Thomputers * Mount Roblox Hiking Trail * Lumberjack Shack * River * Car Dealership * Pool * Underground Military Base/"Ravenrock" * Super Secret Military Inc. (former) * Sirhandle3's Grave * Unmarked Grave Trivia * The Computer Store was originally a book store (built by Sirhandle3), but it was renovated into a computer store when Sirhandle3 was kicked out of the PBS for reasons that have been lost to time. The back room of the computer store was built later (presumably when the building was converted from a book store to a computer store.) * Remains of a wrecked plane can be seen in the river. * The teleporter to the Ravenrock Military Base was originally in a tiny shack-like building next to the "Store" titled "Super Secret Military Inc." (very inconspicuous, I know). It was demolished when people kept trying to break into it. The teleporter can currently be found in the back room of the PC store. * The cinema was originally built by the1robloxboy and Sirhandle3. It was abandoned and boarded up with "VITRIFIED" signs for unknown reasons. * For whatever reason, several PC parts can be found floating in the river. * The riverside walk path is very similiar to the one in the Bank PBS, a PBS made roughly 2 months before this one. * The Ravenrock Military Base is partially inspired by the Raven Rock base in Fallout 3. It is the only "real" military installation to ever appear in a PBS game. Oil Rig version Locations * Prison (incomplete) * Moronman City Sign * Microcenter * Alphys Gaimz * Building Supplies * the1robloxboy's House * DeliriousDestruction's Hotel * Joontropolis Waste Dump * Beach * Joontropolis Oil Rig * Alphys Sculpture * Thomasfan6's Home * Tem Supershop (Mekadon's Home) * The Building that sits here for No Apparent Reason * Border Checkpoint/Border Wall * The Idiotska Fields * Construction Site * IDIOTSKA FEILDS HOLET * Some giant calculator built by Albert Einstein's dog's uncle, 1776 (destroyed) * Some tiny replacement calculator built by Joonas, 2016 * "s00pr seekrit aztecan temple" * Sirhandle3's Hotel (Former) Trivia * When originally starting this PBS, there was some arguing if it should be a Freebuild PBS or a normal "City" PBS. To satisify both sides, it was made into both - a Freebuild side (The Idiotska Fields) and a normal side (everything that isn't The Idiotska Fields). * The border dividing the Idiotska Fields and the normal map was apparently built when the Idiotska Fields were bombed by terrorists driving trucks. The idea for a border wall and border checkpoint originated from Papers, Please (as Joonas08Joonas was watching a Let's Play of the game at the time). * The giant calculator that can be seen in the Idiotska Fields in its destroyed form was destroyed when the1robloxboy divided by 0. To prevent anything like that from happening again, Joonas08Joonas built a replacement calculator - one that only had addition and subtraction, and only the number 1. * This PBS is the first one to feature actually working ships (aside from Speed Boatsters), as all previous attempts to make ships in earlier PBS games had failed. * Several Joontropolis containers can be found at the bottom of the sea scattered around one specific location. From this, we can assume that the Joontropolis ship has capsized or sunk at least once in this PBS. * Several rusted out Catmobile containers can be found at the bottom of the oil rig. This fits in with the lore of Joontropolis that they originally used to be the Catmobile company (Joonas08Joonas's RP company before Joontropolis, originating in late 2010). * The original Joontropolis computers (the ones that had decals, not actual models) originate from this PBS. A possible prototype(?) of the computers can be found in the display window of the Microcenter store. * Microcenter is based off of an actual chain of PC stores called Microcenter in the United States. Almost all of the computer parts found in the store are based off of real PC brands and parts. ** Interestingly enough, store purchase logs can be found in the back room of the Microcenter store. Here you can see that Mekadon spent $816.10 at the store on the 13rd of January, 2016; Thomasfan6 spent $78.99 at 3:31 (EET) on the 16th of January, 2016 and the1robloxboy spent $3228.96 at the store at 17:25 EET on the 16th of January, 2016. ** There are also price tags for various PC-related items in the back room of the store. These prices are presumably based off of real prices of PC equipment. Freebuild version Locations * Ro Co Headquarters * Mount Ebott * Building Supplies * Joontropolis Monorail Station * Building Supplies * Tem Dance Party Thing * Hill Ebott * Oil Rig Platform (destroyed) * Joontropolis Facility ("Joontropolis Super-Secret Area Thingy)(destroyed) * Joonwindows Production Facility (completely destroyed) * AlphystheLizard's Home/Thomnux Production Facility * Joonas's Home * Confidential Meetings Room * Crunkville Monorail Station * Unknown Empty Underground Room Trivia * Freebuild games are usually not counted as part of the main PBS hierarchy, however this one is counted as part of it, because of the several memorable RPs and other things that took place here, despite its really short lifespan. * This PBS is one of the shortest lasting PBSes ever, lasting only about a week and a half. * There are several wrecked Monorail prototypes near the monorail track that are rusted out and mostly destroyed. It can be assumed that they worked using Floaterpads, but they derailed and were too unstable. Since there was no way of rerailing them at the time, they were left to rot next to the track. There was at least one incident where one of the monorail prototypes went too fast and flew off the end of the monorail track. Amongst the wrecked prototypes, you can find a Joontropolis 1-Person Tram Pod, a Joontropolis 3-Person Tram Pod, a sleeker unnamed version of the 3-Person Tram Pod, a small prototype using cylinders as gliders, a white monorail similiar to the monorail in Somewhere, Estonia and a sleeker thinner less destroyed version of the white monorail. * There were several large Joontropolis-related facilities in this PBS, most notably the Joonwindows Factory that was destroyed when Joonas08Joonas got sick of the ATL Studios vs Joontropolis war and the wall of the factory getting spammed, and a derelict version of another unknown Joontropolis facility. You can read more about the ATL Studios vs Joontropolis war on the Expintertainment wikia. * This is presumably the first PBS where people started keeping "logs". Presumably, Joonas08Joonas started keeping logs about his personal life at first, and apparently AlphystheLizard got annoyed when he wasn't allowed to read them so he started writing his own logs. This trend continued on to later PBSes such as the night version of Place Number 120. * The black glass building that can be located in the top left corner of this map was meant to be a Ro Co building. This was later rebuilt in the night version of this PBS (except larger) and rebranded as Test Corporation presumably in May 2016. This building is presumably the last building to ever be built in this PBS. * Looking at older versions of the PBS, it is revealed that the (derelict in the last version of this PBS) Joontropolis facility "Joontropolis Super-Secret Area Thingy" may have been a rocket launch base as a small rocket/satellite can be seen on the roof of the building, ready for launch. Other than that, the building contains only personal logs. Night version Locations * Alphix Mint and Retro game shop * Pizza Shop * Bed Buy * Anime Restaurant (abandoned) * Test Corporation HQ * Joontropolis Store * Alphys and Rarity Plush Store * National Church of Alphys * Car Dealership * Nightclub (Incomplete) * TF22's Baked Goods * Joontropolis HQ * AlphystheLizard Studios HQ * Post Office * Joe's Goods * Joontropolis Backup Generator (former)/Papyrus' Spaghetti Co. (current) * Prison (incomplete) * Giant Mettaton Statue * Railway Station * Police Department * Ro Co. Computer Store (derelict) * Virtual Reality Center * Car Mod Shop * Goodfruit Mini-Mart * Apartment Building * Pawn Shop * Jack's Guns and Gun Accessories * Denn Co. * Joontropolis Robot Repair & Upgrades * OLD ABANDONED WAREHOUSE Trivia * This is the last active PBS used before the PBSes feature was removed and the switch was made to NBD-based PBS games a few months later. * The PBS is constantly dark, as there is no day/night cycle. It was decided at the start of this PBS to have it always be night to make for an interesting atmosphere. * The Test Corporation HQ's building is almost identical to the one in the Freebuild 120, except much larger. Curiously, the interior of this building was never finished. * This PBS is where the modern Joontropolis logo was used for the first time. * The "Anime Restaurant" was originally owned by QualifiedQuacker, and was originally a sushi place(?) However, it was abandoned when QualifiedQuacker was exiled from the game, and it was eventually given over to someone else (unknown who it was) The store was renovated with new signs, music and paintings, but it was eventually abandoned again when the new owner stopped coming to the PBS. * The Joontropolis store is one of the first buildings to have a working fire exit in a PBS. * The Under Construction nightclub was presumably supposed to be called "The Dino Nightclub", the name of a nightclub that appears in Hollowlake and City PBS. * There is an alleyway full of trash behind the Joontropolis store and the apartments. Some interesting things can be found there such as old furniture including a toilet, fridge and shelves; computer monitors and computer towers, curtains, PHDs, pieces of paper (noise complaints, poems, bad reviews), building supplies, anime posters (from the abandoned Anime Restaurant when it was renovated and QualifiedQuacker's stuff was thrown out), a Dominus and old Joontropolis prototypes. It is presumed that most of the furniture in the alleyway was from when QualifiedQuacker's apartment was being cleared out to make space in the apartment building. * Since there were too many speakers playing music in every store in the PBS, a law was made that mandated speakers should not be higher than 0.5 volume (exceptions being very quiet audio). There is evidence the law may have been taken into effect after the 13rd of February, as there is a piece of paper with a "noise complaint" in the alleyway full of trash, with the time 0:49 at 13/02/2016. * The apartment building is one of the first PBS buildings to have a working doorbell. ** The tenants of the apartment buildings are the1robloxboy, thomasfan22, 11Denver22, Mekadon, Joonas08Joonas, AlphystheLizard, Sirhandle3 (former) and QualifiedQuacker (former). As of the last build of this PBS, one of the apartments was empty and available. ** Since QualifiedQuacker was exiled, something had to be done with his apartment - all of the furniture was taken or thrown into the trash alleyway. Since no one wanted to take the apartment, the walls were destroyed and it was turned into a part of AlphystheLizard's apartment. Since he owned both of the end rooms, the end of the hallway was also partially destroyed and turned into part of his apartment. This means that AlphystheLizard currently owns the largest apartment in this PBS, consisting of 2 apartments and part of the hallway. ** The same building design would later be reused for the apartments in Kölnebäcken. Interestingly, Joonas08Joonas's apartment in Kölnebäcken was an almost perfect replica of the one in this PBS. * In the basement of the Denn Co building, parts of JoonOS from the Lab PBS can be found. * This PBS is the first PBS where the Poo Pants van, the terrorist trucks and the Simpsons Delivery Truck appeared. It is generally considered to be the birthplace of the first "PBS memes". For more info, read the PBS Memes page. * It can be assumed that Denn Co. and Joontropolis had a partnership, as robots can be bought in the Denn Co building, but a "Joontropolis Robot Repair & Upgrades" can be found hidden across the street from the Denn Co building. * Jack's Guns and Gun Accessories was never finished, as you can't go inside it. Going inside the building reveals only some gun meshes on the floor along with an incomplete floor plan. * There was supposed to be a railway in the PBS, it can be assumed that trams were going to ride on the tracks. However, this track was never finished as the only remnants of it are a train station and incomplete tracks with a curve and railroad crossing. * This PBS is one of the only PBS games where JoonPOST vans can be seen. ** Other Joontropolis vans include blue, red, yellow and green vans with the Joontropolis logo that can be seen in the parking lot of the JT HQ and the Joontropolis store. The thumbnail of the game actually showed the colored Joontropolis vans in the parking lot of the JT headquarters at one point in 2016. * The Joontropolis headquarters is the second tallest building in the game, only being beaten out by the ATL Studios HQ. There are 6 floors - the garage, the Joonwindows Production, Development, Offices, History (incomplete), Diner. There is also an radio antenna on the roof that you can access. ** The Offices floor consists of a Break Room, a Boss's Office, Meeting Room, Document Storage (permanently locked) and Hardware Storage. ** If you count the antenna, this building is actually the tallest one in the game, but it is generally considered to be the 2nd tallest one because the ATL Studios headquarters has more floors. ** According to information on the Joonwindows Production floor, the production machine is powered by a substance called "Chlorofarbide". It is unknown what Chlorofarbide is, but the machine actually works if you pull a switch - sheet metal will appear to go through the machine, and copies of Joonwindows pop out of the other side. This is one of the only working Joonwindows production facilities in the entire PBS series. * The ATL Studios HQ is considered to be the tallest building in the game, even though the Joontropolis building is taller in height if you account for the antenna. The reasoning for this is that the ATL building has more floors and taller ceilings, so it's roof height is higher. ** The floors on the ATL Studios HQ are the parking lot floor, 2 floors of development offices, a secret Employees Only area, a meeting/history floor, server room and top floor. ** There is a pool on the roof of the ATL Studios building for whatever reason. * The Prison is the last building to ever be built in this PBS before the PBSes feature was removed. Unfortunately, this building was never finished. The Police Station was built on the same day, however it is almost complete, only missing an interior. * The Ro Co. Computer Store is abandoned and ransacked. It is assumed that it was abandoned when Ro Co.'s name was changed to Test Corporation/Test Tech after the1robloxboy's name change to TheOneTestingAccount. * Since this PBS was made around the time VR was being released to the mainstream public and Joonas08Joonas's interest in Virtual Reality was very high at the time, there are a lot of references to VR. ** There is a massive Virtual Reality Center, where you can buy and "test out" the VR headsets (PS VR, HTC Vive, Oculus Rift). You can actually "visit" the VR environments by "putting on a headset" and being teleported. *** Experiences you can "visit" in the VR world include Dinosaur Simulator, Train Simulator 2016 Tech Demo, several "VIVE Worlds", Error, Walk on the Beach, Undertale VR, Tetris VR (EARLY ACCESS), PortalVR, Walkaround VR and PBSTale. There is also a hidden "Mario Tennis" Virtual Boy environment. ** A lot of boxes titled "HTC Vive" can be found in the post office: this is a reference to when HTC Vive was being released in early April 2016. * For whatever reason, there is a classroom behind the VR Center, which would have been used for learning Estonian & fun facts about Estonian. There is no access to the classroom from the street (you have to go there from the alleyways) and this class was never ever used. * The tunnels network (previously seen in PBSes like Building a Town and Somewhere, Estonia) returns in this PBS. The only places connected to the network are the Goodfruit Mini-Mart, the apartments and an underground "The Store". However the access at the Goodfruit Mini-Mart is blocked by the flooring, so the only real access point is the door at the apartment building. Category:ROBLOX games Category:2015 games Category:2016 games Category:PBS games